A Star From Cassiopeia
by xxgurlyxx
Summary: Starring: Jung Yun ho; Bae Seul gi; Kim Jae joong; Stephanie Kim REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Start Your Engines

Chapter 1

* * *

He knew it was for the best. He knew that if he continued any longer, it would eventually kill him from the inside--the pain. But somehow, guilt still showed it's face inside of him. "Mianhae. But, I just can't go on like this anymore."

Stephanie took a deep breath. "Bwo? Are you breaking up with me?" Yun ho sighed and bit his lips. She stepped up and pushed him against the wall.

"Yah! Who the hell do you think you are, huh? How can you do this to me after all this time that we've been together?!" Her words burned inside of him. Fury and disgust filled his heart. "Stephanie, I don't think I can just stay beside you while you go off and cheat on me with other guys. I've had it. I tried to tolerate it. There is just no excuse for the things you did. And now, you're talking about me doing this to you?!"

Tears welled up in her eyes. The world was silent. "So, you told me to come out for this? You could've just called me. Or, did you just wanna come out of this as the good guy?" Yun ho turned around and faced the wall. "So, this is what our relationship has come down to? Yah, this is really…" He tightened his hand into a fist. He gathered all of his anger and threw his fist against the wall. His feelings churned inside him--sadness, anger, hate, love. Stephanie sighed and leaned her back against the wall.

"Geureh, we're over." Yun ho turned around to face her, feeling a slight bit of disappointment. "Bwo?" "I said fine. We're over." Stephanie walked closer to Yun ho.

"But, just remember, Yun ho-sshi. You wanted this. Don't regret it."

Her eyes were filled and the tears finally ran down her cheeks. A bitter feeling grew inside of Yun ho. The tears that he used to erase are now falling because of him.

Yun ho's eyes followed her as she walked away. Without realizing it, he was holding himself back. He was holding himself from running after her--the one person that has ever made his life worth living. Yun ho slowly sunk into the familiar darkness.

---

"Attention, Bae Seul gi." Seul gi looked up from her book and turned around.

She giggled and said, "Bwoyah? What are you doing?" Jae joong quickly sat down beside her. "No. I should be the one asking that." Seul gi closed her book and held it up over her face. "Jae joong-ah, this is called a book. You know, for reading? Maybe you should try it sometimes."

He chuckled and replied, "The day I'll actually pick up a book and read it for fun is the day that I'll finally get to kiss you--without getting slapped."

Seul gi's face immediately turned red. "I'm kidding, Seul gi." She sighed.

"Jae joong-ah, we've known each other since we were three. If anything was supposed to happen between us, it would've kicked in by now."

"Well, you don't know that. You said you wanted to marry me, remember?"

Seul gi laughed and lightly poked him with her book. "Yah! I was four."

"Geureseo? Who said four year-olds can't fall in love? You know, I've been waiting around, Seul gi." "You're kidding me, right?" Jae joong placed his hands on her shoulder.

"Look at me." Seul gi slowly turned her gaze to him.

"Do I look like I'm kidding right now?" He squinted his eyes and lightly pucker his lips.

After a few seconds, Seul gi finally laughed. Nothing ever got in between these two.

They've always been like this, like siblings. The only difference is they don't fight… much.

"Come on." Jae joong said as he got up from the bench. "Where?"

"Well, you're not actually gonna stay here and read all day, are you?" Seul gi shrugged.

Jae joong rolled his eyes and pulled her up. "You can read at home. Let's go."

"No. I wanna stay and read. This is one of those rare days I get to spend outside of the hospital." Jae joong groaned. "It's your own fault. You choose to hang out there almost everyday" Seul gi scoffed and said, "Oh really?" Jae joong nodded.

She finally closed her book and shoved it in her purse. "Fine. You win." A huge grin appeared on his face. "Hey, I should win once in a while." Losing to her had became second nature to him. It would break his heart to see even the slightest tinge of sadness on her face. Seul gi tucked her hair back and puts on her sweater. "Are you cold?" She quickly shook her head. "Geundeh, where are we going?" "To eat. I'm hungry, Seul gi-ah…" She giggled and quickly linked her arm with his. "Aw… poor Joongie!"

---

The door quietly opened and one of Yun ho's maids slipped into his room.

"Sir?" Yun ho groaned quietly. "It's almost 12. You have a meeting with the board of directors at two." Suddenly, the dark blue curtains were opened and sunlight entered his dark room. Yun ho sat up and leaned back against the suede headboard. His head was spinning. "What time is it again?" "It's almost 12." "Okay, I guess I should ask what time is it exactly." "Oh, choesong hamnida. It's 11:55" She scurried towards the empty Crown Royal bottles and out of the room. Yun ho slowly opened his eyes and stared blankly at the light. _"You wanted this. Don't regret it…"_

He buried his face in his hands and sighed. It's been nearly three weeks. But, it felt as if it was only yesterday. "If she really thinks that I wouldn't regret it, she doesn't know how much she means to me." He got up from the bed and dragged himself into the bathroom.

Icy cold water ran from the silver faucet and in between his fingers, numbing his hand. He quickly splashed some water on to his face and glared at his reflection in the mirror. He scoffed and shouted, "What are you looking at? Someone like you shouldn't be allowed to live--better yet, exist." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He walked into his closet to pick out a suit. Yun ho slipped on the black Armani suit that fitted him like a glove. He glanced to his left and the ring on the counter caught his eyes.

"_Ta-da!!" A smile covered Yun ho's face. "Bwoyah?? I could've told our designer to make us one. I should be the one surprising you." __Stephanie giggled and swiftly took out the couple rings from it's box. "Yeppuji? I picked it out last week." He smiled as she slides in the ring on to his finger. "You said you were sick." She rolls her eyes. _"_People lie…" She held his hand and looked at him. "Oppa, even though it's not as expensive as the stuff you sell, it's still special. So, you're dead if you lose it! Got it?!" He chuckled and kissed her passionately. "I'll wear it for all eternity. I promise."_

Yun ho scoffed and thought, _'Your promises… they all mean nothing now.'_

Yun ho gracefully pranced down the stairs. His assistant walked up to him and bowed his head. "The car is ready, sir." "Good. Let's go."

---

Jae joong added the rest of the ddeok into the boiling pot. The spicy smell of gochujang filled the air around them. "Joongie-ah, I told you I didn't mind buying."

He stepped away from the stove and leaned on the counter. "I can cook. Why should you buy?" "Well, I don't know. I never treat you to anything."

It was true. Jae joong always felt like he needed to take care of her--sometimes as a friend, or a big brother. But, he wanted to be _that _person so badly, her safe harbor. He needed her just as much as she needed him, if not more. The ddeokbokki was cooked in no time and the hot pot was set on the table. Seul gi picked up her chopsticks and popped a ddeok into her mouth. "Yah, you did a good job." She picked up another one and held it up to Jae joong.

Jae joong looked at it with a confused look on his face. "Joongie, say ah…"

He smiled and finally took the ddeokbokki. Jae joong smiled. "If someone sees us, they might we're together." "Really? I thought friends were more… affectionate these days."

"These days? I don't think we're old enough to use that phrase." She nodded. "But, what's sad is we're actually old enough to use the phrase 'back then…'"

She nodded again and pouted. "Good thing you're still older than me." Jae joong scoffed. "By a few months!" "You're still older. Should I call you oppa now?"

He wanted it to stay like this forever. If time would just stop right there and then, he wouldn't have minded. He would gladly stay beside her forever. Her smile lit up his world. If only she knew. Every hint he drops would be just another joke to her.

She would think, 'No. We're just friends. He's just kidding around.'

He would think, 'Hello! I'm right here. Did you not hear what I just said? What do I need to do to make you take me seriously?'

Moving on would be the hardest part for him. What if she meets someone else? Could he tie her up and keep her isolated from any other guy? No, he couldn't. Jae joong's expression slowly changed. Seul gi looked up from the now rather empty pot.

"Joongie-ah, what's wrong?" "Huh?" "What's wrong?" "Oh, nothing. I was just… daydreaming…"

---

"The thing is, ever since the former chairman passed away, that brat has been acting worse and worse. He acts like he owns every damn person working here!"

Yun ho scoffed as he listened to restless ranting. "I agree. He thinks he can do anything he wants because he's the CEO. Someone needs to put him in his place! He's nothing but a spoiled, immature little infant." Yun ho took a deep breath and walked into the meeting room. The directors immediately sat down in their chairs and was silence.

Yun ho sat down at the head of the table and cleared his throat. "Hmm… I don't feel like having a meeting today." The directors looked around at each other. One of them spoke up and said, "But, we need to discuss--" "You know, honestly, who the hell cares about this crap? We manage one of the biggest fashion brands in Asia." "But, sir, we're supposed to be discussing the possible North American branch." Yun ho leaned back and yawned. The rest of the men in black suits looked at each other. "See what I told you?" one of them mumbled under his breath.

Yun ho turned to him and said, "Director Choi?" "Yes?" "You have something you want to share with the class?" "Excuse me?" Yun ho sighed. The room was quiet.

They held their breaths and stared at Yun ho. "If you want to say something, say it to my face. Don't bitch behind my back to the other members like the little wuss that you are."

"Bwo? You little bastard!" He suddenly got up and grabbed Yun ho by his collar. Yun ho smirked. "I'm half your age and about twice your size. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"You better watch what comes out of your mouth, or I'll kick you out of this company. And, I have no doubt that the rest of the board will back me up." Yun ho smirked as the director shoved him away. He let out a smile. "You pinched my skin… Alright." Suddenly, his fist balled up and smashed against the man's jaw. He instantly flew towards the carpeted floor.

He chuckled at the stunned faces. "Director, maybe you should watch what comes out of your mouth. Don't forget that I'm still the biggest shareholder. If you want to kick me out, you better learn how to bring the dead back to life first."

He walked back towards his seat and looked around. "In case you people don't watch the news, the economy there is pretty bad right now, thanks to some war-obsessed president. I will look over the details again and get back to you with my decision on our next meeting." They all nodded slowly. Yun ho looked down at his watch and said, "I guess the meeting ended early. I'll be heading out first." Just as Yun ho was walking out, there was a sudden low groan. He turned around and said, "Rub an egg on it. Don't be a baby."

He walked out into the hallway and saw his assistant waiting.

"Sir, is the meeting over?" Yun ho nodded. "I told them what I thought and they agreed. So, I cut it short." His assistant nodded. Yun ho suddenly held out his hand. The man looked a bit confused. "The car key, Assistant Kim. I want the key to the new car."

"But, your chauffeur is already up front." Yun ho rolled his eyes.

"I know. I just want to take a drive." Assistant Kim slightly bowed his head and handed him the key to a new McLaren. "Please be careful." Yun ho scoffed and walked away towards the exit to the parking lot. And, there she was, perfectly parked in front of him--a silver beauty packed with over 600 horsepower. Yun ho shrugged and quickly slipped into the driver's seat. His expression slowly changed.

"_The thing is, ever since the former chairman passed away, that brat has been acting worse and worse." _

_"He's nothing but a spoiled, immature little infant." _

_"I said fine. We're over…" _

He sighed and let out a smile. "The Ferrari only landed me in the ER. Let's see if this will take me all the way." Yun ho started up the car and the engine roared. He stepped on the gas pedal. The car immediately sprung forward on to the road.

Yun ho glanced at the ring on his finger. "For all eternity--I promise."

* * *


	2. Fate

Chapter 2

* * *

"Can you hear me? Sir?" a voice yelled. "Here, watch him for a second. I'll call for an ambulance."

"Oh, okay." another voice said. Everything was dark, but he can still clearly hear all of the things around him. His forehead throbbed and his limbs were sore.

What happened? He thought this one would be it. He thought that he would actually go all the way this time.

"Okay, they're coming." The other one sighed with relief.

"Yah, who's fault is this?" The girl groaned and replied, "Fine. It's my fault. My mom said she needed help with something."

He scoffed. "Are you sure it's not another blind date? She set you up with that radiologist's son last time." "This is not the time, Jae!" Then, everything was silent. It was just darkness.

_'Is this it? Am I… dead? I can't feel anything; no pain, no sadness. It's what I've always wanted. But, this feeling… it's so familiar that it's scary. There's nothing--just emptiness…'_

---

Seul gi restlessly paced up and down the hall. Jae joong got up from his chair and said, "Calm down! They say he's gonna be okay." She sighed as she sat down on the chair beside him. Her heart was racing. Jae joong slouched and mumbled, "Jeez, you don't even know this guy. I bet you wouldn't be this worried if I was in an accident."

"Don't say that!" she shouted. He was a bit startled, but also ecstatic at the same time.

"Of course I would be worried. And, I know that this guy is a complete stranger, but… I don't know. I just feel weird." Jae joong slowly got up and gave her a tight hug. "Don't worry. He's gonna be okay. I promise."

The doctor finally came out and walked up to them. "Now Seul gi-sshi, before you have a spastic attack, he's going to be okay. No broken bones, just scrapes, bruises and a couple of stitches. He did lose quite a bit of blood, but we got him on transfusions. He should be back to normal after a couple of days." They both let out a relieved sigh. Jae joong was mostly relieved because Seul gi knew that the guy was okay. He couldn't take another minute of that anxious look on her face. It was a complete torture for him.

"Okay, the guy is gonna be fine. Can we go now?" Seul gi quickly shook her head.

"Oh, what now?!" "Uh, I have to stay remember?" Jae joong sighed.

He had forgotten all about that. "Fine. I guess I'll pick you up later." "Okay, sweetie!"

---

The whole room was quite. Yun ho was lying still on the bed. Bandages wrapped around his head and his arms. Then, the door slowly opened. Seul gi slipped in and quietly closed the door behind her. She tiptoed closer towards the bed. Seul gi finally stood beside his bed and gazed at his peaceful expression.

"How can anyone look that peaceful?" she whispered--or, so she thought she did. Yun ho's eyes was slowly opening. He let out a quiet groan. His vision started to clear.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Did I wake you?" He sighed and gently rubbed his eyes.

"Ugh, my head…" "Oh yeah, you hit your head pretty hard against the concrete. But, don't worry. You don't have a concussion."

Yun ho opened his eyes and stared at Seul gi. "And, who are you?" "Oh, I'm a… nurse here at the hospital. I was just checking if everything's alright. The doctor said you'll be back to normal after a couple of days."

Back to normal… Those words repeated in his head over and over again. He didn't want to be back. Yun ho thought it was finally over. He smiled wryly.

'_Why are you doing this to me? God, if you don't want to help me, I don't mind. I have never asked you to. But, at least don't interfere. Let me go. I don't want to stay anymore.'_

Seul gi stepped closer towards him. "Um, are you okay?" He chuckled. "Define the word okay…" Seul gi felt a bit flustered. "Are you in pain?" He chuckled again. "Define pain." She smiled nervously. "Well, that's enough defining for today."

Yun ho smiled at Seul gi' uneasiness. "If it makes you feel any better, you could be a lot worse. Your head could've been sandwiched in between your car and the sidewalk. You'd be brain damaged and would have to live in a permanent vegetative state for the rest of your life…" He stared at her with a baffled look on his face. Honestly, cute people should just keep their mouths shut. "That didn't help at all, did it? I'm just gonna shut up now."

Yun ho's assistant suddenly burst through the door with two men behind him. "Sir! Are you okay?" He looked straight at Seul gi and signaled one of his men.

He was suddenly beside her, almost like he was holding her back from Yun ho. Yun ho sighed and said, "Let her go. She's a nurse." He quickly winked at her. The man in the black suit immediately stepped back from her. "Oh, I'm sorry. You must be Ms. Bae Seul gi." Seul gi looked at him with wide eyes. "Do you know me?" Assistant Kim walked closer to her and said, "Oh, no. I just know that you were the one who saved the young master. We're really grateful." Seul gi smiled nervously. "It was nothing. I just happened to pass by and saw him." "No. It was something. We're willing to give you any--"

"Yah! Come here!" shouted Yun ho, interrupting them. He immediately strides towards Yun ho. "Yes, sir?"

"Who did you tell to buy the car?" "I personally called the manufacturer myself."

"You bought a wrong car." "But, you said--" "I said to buy something powerful. I just threw in that car as an example. Should I just tell you to buy a Veyron next time?!"

He immediately bowed his head to Yun ho. "Choesong hamnida. I just thought after what happened last time--" "Enough!" Seul gi stood still in the same spot. _'Last time? Has this happened before?' _Yun ho glanced at Seul gi and cleared his throat.

"Um, I think I'm going to go now. I think they need my help… somewhere." Yun ho chuckled at her awkwardness. She slightly bowed her head and quickly walked to the door. His eyes followed her until she disappeared behind the closed door. The smile remained on his face.

---

The man's words ran through her head. _'Why would he do this to himself? He's rich, good looking and people wait on his hand and foot on a daily basis. It doesn't seem like he would do anything like that. He smiled and laughed, just like anyone else.'_

She was walking slower than usual. She took her time putting each foot in front of the other. "Seul gi-ah!" called her mom. "What happened?! I heard about the accident." Seul gi looked around and smiled nervously. "Mom, could you please not do that? People are staring…" She giggled as she inserted her hands into her blue scrubs' pockets. Seul gi sighed. "He just woke up a couple of minutes ago. His condition is stable." "Stable as in?" "Stable enough to yell at his assistant." "Oh well, that's good." Seul gi was still a bit confused. Why did her mom care so much about this one patient? Doesn't she have any other people to tend to?

"Mom, why are you smiling like that?" Her mom slowly tilted her head. "I have no idea what you're talking about." The same creepy, yet super excited smile was still on her face. Seul gi slightly backed away and said, "Okay. I'm going to go see Dr. Chu now." She turned around and was immediately on her way. He was still on her mind, oddly enough.

Seul gi slowly walked up to the door and knocked. From inside, a deep, melodious voice sang, "Come in!" She slowly opened the door. A man suddenly got up from his chair and smiled. "Oh, Seul gi-yang." Seul gi smiled back. "Sorry if I'm late, Dr. Chu. I had a little…" "Kwenchana! I heard about the accident. Oh and, I told you to call me Alex, right?" She nodded and smiled. "So, do you need me to run any errands?" Alex chuckled. "No. Today, you actually get to help me with a patient." An excited smile spread over her face. "I actually get to meet the patient? Really?" He nodded in reply. He slipped into his jacket and grabbed the stethoscope from his desk.

"But, I'm still in school. Won't you get in trouble?" Alex flashed one of his charming smiles. "I'll deal with that when the time comes."

Seul gi felt a sudden rush of adrenaline. She was going to help treat a patient--finally! Med school was definitely not the highlight of her life. Sure, it's a good thing and impressed most, if not all, of her family's friends, but the price for all the bragging rights is pretty steep. And, it's not just the tuition! Seul gi remembered how everything seemed so much cooler when she was ten. She couldn't wait to get into med school. Now, it's just a lot of work she would love to get done and over with. Ew.

They both walked into the exam room and saw a girl sitting down on top of the examining table. She smiled and said, "Alright! I got the cute doctor." Seul gi giggled as she closed the door behind her. Alex sat down on the chair in front of her and smiled. "Annyeong. I'm Dr. Chu, but you can call me Dr. Alex. That sounds nicer doesn't it?" She smiled.

"So…" He took a quick glance at her chart. "Yoon ah. What's wrong?" Yoon ah was now looking a little worried. "I don't know if they're bad, or just there because I'm growing up." I stepped closer towards her and said, "It's okay. They might seem harmless, but you never know."

She continued. "Well, I'm thirsty and hungry all the time. I've been eating a lot because of my appetite, but I haven't been gaining any weight. Not that I'm complaining, but it is a bit odd. And, I've also been sort of moody lately." Seul gi pondered at everything she said. "Have you been taking any medications?" she asked, just before Alex was about to. She hesitated to answer at first. "Yoon ah-sshi, have you been taking anything?" "One of my friends had a prescription for some antidepressants. And, I took some. A lot happened in the past two months. First, my father passed away. Then, I bombed the college entrance exam, and one of my friends got into an accident. I just thought that it'd help." Alex smiled at Seul gi. "Well, it fits. The symptoms are the side effects of your antidepressants. Stop taking it and you'll be fine."

Yoon ah suddenly buried her face in her hands. Seul gi placed her hand on her shoulder and said, "I'm so sorry about everything." Her body was starting to shake. Her breathing grew uneven and she was immediately covered in cold sweat. "Whoa."

Seul gi turned around and said, "Hand me an oxygen mask and get some aspirin please." Alex jumped up from his chair and stepped closer. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Well, doctor, in a few seconds she is going to have a heart attack!"

---

"Sir! Please! Don't rip the needles out. Calm down, sir!"

"I am calm. You're the one freaking out." The nurses tried to hold him back, but he ripped the IV needle out of his hand and jumped out from the bed. The nurses had their arms tight around him.

He smirked. "Well, you guys seem like you're enjoying this." Their eyes opened wide and they immediately loosened their grip. Yun ho walked towards his clothes lying on the sofa. The nurses cringed as he changed from his robe and into a black button-down shirt and a pair of dark wash jeans. He turned around and saw them looking away from him.

"Shouldn't you be used to this kind of stuff?" He flinched as he reached out for his jacket. "Are you okay?" the nurses asked. "I just got in a car crash a few hours ago and lost about two pints of blood. Of course, I'm not okay." He grabbed his jacket and walked out of the door.

Yun ho felt another jolt of throbbing pain from under the bandage wrapped around his forehead. He blinked a couple of times until the pain went away. His body felt sore all over. "Okay, let's consider quick and painless next time."

Yun ho walked, or limped, down the hall and into the elevator. He pushed the button for the lobby and waited. As soon as the elevator door opened, he could see her. She was pacing restlessly in front of a closed door.

A doctor came out and said, "She's gonna be okay." Seul gi's expression didn't change. It was still the same anxious look. "Was I right?" He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"With the previous symptoms and the myocardial infarction, your guess is pretty good. I'll be sure to tell you when the test results are ready." She sighed. "Seul gi-yang, you did a great job. You might've panicked a little, but it's understandable. You saved her."

Seul gi scoffed. "Not yet. I haven't saved her yet." He chuckled and said, "No matter what the result is, you were great. You're going to be a good doctor." She finally let out a smile.

Without realizing it, Yun ho's lips slowly curved. Suddenly, he heard a similar tapping sound coming from behind him. He rolled his eyes and turned around.

He found his assistant, catching his breath. Mr. Kim quickly bowed his head and said, "The nurses said you ran away. Sir, I think you should stay at least until tomorrow."

"No." Yunho replied firmly. "I feel fine. It's only a couple of scrapes and bruises. I'll live."

"But, sir--" "I'm fine. I just need some painkillers." Mr. Kim lost yet again. He should be used to it by now, though. It's been this way for sixteen years. He bowed his head again. Yun ho turned around and took a last look at Seul gi. He smiled.

He turned back around and walked towards the hospital entrance. Assistant Kim suddenly had a confused look on his face. "Sir, if I may ask, did something happen?"

Yun ho turned to him. "No. Why?" "Well, you look…different." "How exactly?" Assistant Kim let out a slightly nervous smile. "You look…happy."

The word hit him in the face like a boulder. There was a slight hesitation in the rhythm of his steps, but he continued to walk. They finally arrived at the black Mercedes parked in front of the main entrance. Assistant Kim quickly opened the door for him.

Yun ho's expression turned rigid. "Stop talking nonsense. I didn't pay you to tell me how I feel."

---

The smile lit up her face. Seul gi continued to walk, or skip, down the hall. Suddenly, a pair of hands reached out from behind her and poked her at the waist. She squealed as she jumped forward. Jae joong laughed and pointed at the dazed look on her face. She sighed and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Not even you can ruin my day."

His laughter came to an abrupt stop. "What happened?" Seul gi grinned and continued walking. "I saved someone." Jae joong gasped.

"Really?! Damn it! I'm always missing stuff like this!" She giggled. He was happy for her. She did what she was always meant to do.

Jae joong stopped and turned to the door on his left. "Wait. This is that guy's room!" said Jae joong in an irritated tone. She nodded. "I need to check on him."

"What the hell for?! There are nurses for that!" Seul gi rolled her eyes and reached out for the door handle. The door swung opened. Seul gi looked around and saw a nurse changing the bed's sheets.

"Chogiyo, what happened to the patient in here?" The nurse didn't bother looking up. "He checked out not long ago." "Well, did you tell him he needed to stay until tomorrow?" She finally turned around and looked at Seul gi. "Yes. Three nurses even tried to hold him down and make him stay. But, he just changed his clothes and left." Seul gi sighed and leaned against the wall.

Jae joong looked at her and suddenly felt agitated. "You're that disappointed?" "No. I'm just…worried. He was just in a car crash a couple of hours ago. He shouldn't be walking around. He could pull his stitches apart."

"Would you stop?!" Seul gi's head snapped up and her eyes opened wide. Jae joong was still shocked over the fact that he actually snapped at her. He took a deep breath. "I'm sure he's fine. He wouldn't have left if he was still in pain."

The nurse was finally finished cleaning the room. "Oh! I just remembered. He left without taking his stuff." Seul gi immediately turned around with a slight tinge of hope inside of her. "What stuff?" The nurse got out a clear bag from the drawer.

"Everything's in here." The bag was suddenly in Seul gi's hands. "Geundeh, I don't know him. Why are you giving it to me?" The nurse shrugged. "You brought him here. Plus, none of the other nurses know him either. Please give it back to him." Just before Seul gi could say anything, she headed out the door.

Jae joong looked at Seul gi with the same irritated expression he had a couple of minutes ago. "So, I'm guessing you'll be seeing more of him?" She looked down at the bag and sighed.

"It's not like I have a choice." Jae joong rolled his eyes. _'Great…'_

* * *


End file.
